


The View

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of shape-shifting, Beach City, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Ocean, Pearl would be screaming if she saw this, Spinel and Amethyst are BFFs, Steven is amazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Spinel shows Steven what she and the other Gems are protecting
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe
Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The View

"Tag! You're it!"

Amethyst laughed, dashing away from Spinel. Giggling, Spinel followed after her. After Garnet and Pearl decided they would handle whatever creature they had to fight this time, it always gave Spinel to spend the day with her two most favorite people on Earth. And today couldn't be any more perfect; the sun's out, the flowers blossomed, and the weather wasn't too hot.

"Can't run away from the best Spinel in the galaxy!"

"Ha! Can't keep up with the Awesome-thyst!"

Steven was minding his own business, sitting at the top of the cliff, staring at the wide ocean, watching the waves slam themselves onto the sandy bank. Even after 12 years of living in Beach City, every day seems to be brand new. Especially with his guardians.

"Steven! Help!" Amethyst playfully shouted, catching his attention, "Spinel's got me!"

Spinel grinned, coiling her arm around Amethyst's body and lifting her off the ground. Steven smiled and ran down the hill, nearly tripping over himself until a pink finger booped his nose and stopped his fall.

"You oughta be more careful, Stevie," said Spinel.

Steven chuckled nervously, "Sorry!"

When Spinel lifted him and Amethyst down, she looked thoughtful. "Were you checking out the ocean view?"

"Yeah. It's really pretty," Steven awed, thinking back to the view just a few seconds ago. Spinel nodded, "But how would you like if I could show you the horizon... from a _different_ view?"

Steven looked puzzled, even Amethyst... until the purple gem knew what she meant and grinning, shape-shifting into a bird and flew upwards. Steven frowned, "Um... what's going on?" He slightly gasped when the pink gem's arms coiled tightly around him, pulling him close to her chest and her legs formed a spring

"Hold on tight," She whispered.

Then Spinel sprang up, the wind blowing against his ears and he screamed out of fear. Only after a few more seconds, it started to slow down, but Steven kept his eyes screwed shut. He was too afraid, even in Spinel's arms.

"Open your eyes, kid." He heard Amethyst speak.

Slowly opening his eyelids, what he saw before him made him gasp.

It was the entirety of Beach City. But he could see all the houses, all the restaurants, and even Funland. He could barely see the tiny specks of people walking around the streets, all having different motifs and intentions. Stars formed in his eyes, forgetting all of his fear and confusion. It was just... _beautiful_...

"Ya see that? That is one of the thousand things we're protecting on this planet. Our home." said Spinel, "Your mom, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and I have seen it when it first came to be. Oh, if only you could've seen it too..."

"Not to mention the giant fusion lady came and saved everybody!" exclaimed the purple bird.

Spinel giggled, "Yeah, that too."

Steven beamed, "There's more?!" Spinel laughed softly as they began to slowly fall.

"There's more," Spinel replied, "Lots more. But we'll tell you all about them soon, we promise." She could only figure he'd need to know the truth about everything to understand.

But she put it aside, "But for now, this is what we're protecting. And you'll be protecting it too when you activate your powers, of course."

Steven stared at her in awe. Spinel smiled, she always loved that look, feeding him cool knowledge. She nearly forgotten that they were falling in the first place.

"UM. GUYS?!"

Spinel blinked and realizing they were falling faster than she had wanted, "Oh! That's right!" She then removed one arm around Steven and formed it into an umbrella as they descended down a cloud.

Steven shivered a bit, "W-Whoa, n-never been inside of a-a cloud before!"

Spinel laughed, "Now you have!" Amethyst flew behind her, hollering.

When they finally ascended to the ground, Amethyst reformed to her usual self and asked, "Wasn't that awesome?!"

"Better than awesome!" Steven exclaimed and they began to play Tag again. Spinel sighed contently and laid on the grass to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting close...


End file.
